Friends Fornever
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Rachel Berry and Sebastian Smythe used to be best friends until he left without telling her before starting high school. Now he's back and a member of the Warblers. will their friendship be fixed or tainted forever?  completed
1. Chapter 1

**An: this pairing I can't get out of my head. I'm writing this as hurt/comfort/friendship**

Rachel Berry and Sebastian Smythe were best friends. Well least they were best friends until Sebastian moved to France for three years and forgot to mention that minor detail to Rachel. Rachel Berry went through high school getting teased and tortured by the athletes, while Sebastian was living a high life going to school in a French boarding school. He didn't even have the guts himself to tell her that he had return. She found out through Blaine. Not that she didn't like Blaine, he was a nice boy and Kurt and him were just so adorable together, but why couldn't he tell her himself.

She was sitting at the chairs in Lima Bean with Kurt, Blaine and oddly enough Santana when Sebastian came up to tormented Kurt.

"I see Blaine isn't giving up on you is he" Sebastian said.

Rachel's eyes daggered at the tall lanky warbler with pure hatred.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Smythe" Rachel said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, I miss you too Rachel" Sebastian smirked.

Rachel took one last sip of her coffee then took it away from her lips and threw it in his face. She was full on aware about how hot it was. He left her at her worse time, he deserved that.

Santana ran after Rachel but not before swearing at Sebastian in Spanish for what he had done. Santana was able to find the diva, behind Lima Bean pacing back and forth about to punch a window. Santana was able to grab the diva and pull her away from damaging property.

"Wow Berry what has you turning into Puck?" Santana said.

"I hate that motherfucker" Rachel said.

"You don't even know him" Santana said.

"I do. Sebastian used to be my best friend until he left and forgot to mention hey, moved to France" Rachel said, "but this asshole, who magically appeared back in my life is not him."

Sebastian was back inside getting help cleaned off by Blaine and a Barista. He knew if anyone had the right to throw anything at his gorgeous face it was Rachel. He wasn't sure though if it was even worth starting over with her.

**An: okay I got it out of my system. I have other projects, so this isn't going be updated again for a bit but I just want to see what people think of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: here's the new update for Friends fornever, please tell me what you think. Slight spoiler if you haven't seen the Michael episode **

A month had passed since Rachel's life was interrupted by the arrival of her ex-best friend named Sebastian Smythe. She knew if she ever saw him again, she would do more than just waste a four buck cup of coffee on his face. It was a Friday after Glee practice, when everyone but Finn, Puck, Mike, and Sam. They were a boy's night. Rachel wasn't sure why Artie didn't join the guys. Before She could ask Tina was already up on that.

'Hey Artie, Why aren't you with the guys? You are the master of Halo." Tina said

"I wasn't feeling up for playing. Besides I'm too focused on Michael week" Artie said.

Rachel knew one person who was a hardcore Michael fan, well after Artie, of course. Her eyes widen in anger as he came walking in and towards their group.

"Well hello new Directions, getting ready to fail at Regionals" Sebastian smirked at them.

Everyone just looked at each other.

"Well a little Blaine bird told me about you guys doing Michael Jackson and well since we are selected to go first for Regionals, we are going do Michael. So that means if you sing Jackson, the judges will look down on it and believe that you stole our idea" Sebastian said slyly.

"You told him, when?" Kurt said looking at his boyfriend.

"He called asking to get a wine stain out" Blaine said.

"Then you tell the jackass to Google it" Santana snapped back.

Rachel looked at Sebastian. She knew she wanted to threaten him but couldn't let it be known that he was her ex-best friend, even if Santana already knew. Rachel than began speaking an Italian.

"Sebastian, interrompere pasticciano con nuove direzioni o troverà tutti casa video ci sono e li post on-line" Rachel said firmly

Sebastian didn't answer her back and he just nodded and left. Sebastian was very aware what she had said to him. She was pissed at him. If anyone had a privilege of making his life miserable, she would get first shot.

"What were you talking in?" Mercedes asked, she had been flipping through a magazine.

"Was that French?" Sugar asked.

"No" Rachel said, she just got up and left.

"That was Italian" Brittany said, everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "what my mom talks to grandma in Italian"

"Did Sebastian understand her?" Blaine asked.

"Possibly" Santana said.

The next day at glee club, once they told the boys what had happen. They decided that it wasn't right to do that. So it was decided to have a Michael off with them. Blaine called the Warblers and told them to meet them at a parking garage near Dalton. When they got there only Santana and Blaine met the warblers.

"So it's just you two" Sebastian said, "against all of us?"

Santana raised her hand up her head and snapped her fingers and the rest of New Directions appeared.

"Let's get this over with Smythe" Blaine said.

The two groups did a glee duel and sang Michael Jackson's bad. At the end, Sebastian was going to throw a slushy on Kurt but instead Blaine jumped in front of him causing Blaine to receive the slushy in the face causing him to drop to the ground and scream in agony. The Warblers just left the scene of their crime. Rachel looked at the walking away and just screamed.

"meglior dormire con entrambi gli occhi aperti di stasera .' Rachel yelled loudly

**An: here's the update. Should I bring Jesse back? Also here's the Italian line in english**

**Sebastian, interrompere pasticciano con nuove direzioni o troverà tutti casa video ci sono e li post on-line.**

**Sebastian, stop messing with New Directions or I will find everyone home video we have and post them online.**

**meglio dormire con entrambi gli occhi aperti di stasera**

**you better sleep with both eyes open tonight**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I have to work on a 4 page dark short story due Monday and I also need to clean my room. So I'm updating this fanfiction then I'm going do some disappearing for a little bit. Still spoiling mj episoide**

Rachel lies on her stomach on her bed, tapping the pencil that she has in her hand, on an old red notebook filled with things from the past. She opens up to the second to the last page and begins writing what she has bottle up inside of her. She's been waiting for almost four years to say this to Sebastian and she's going do it the way she knows best with guilt.

Santana Lopez was very pissed off. Santana may not be Blaine Anderson's number one fan. But she is friends with his boyfriend Kurt Hummel and he was part of her New Direction family, and no one messes with her familia. She pulls the door wide open to the room. She was informed by the welcome desk, where the Warbler's were practicing for the day. She took a quick glance around the room. Formal type chairs set up in an orchestra type circle from the center of the room. The dark wooden chairs had tanish-yellow fabric that match well with the same color walls. Santana quickly found Sebastian and his meerkat smile. She marched over there to give a piece of her mind

'Smythe' Santana yelled

'Oh Lopez, What is this pleasure?' Sebastian asked cockily.

'I'm here for answers.'

'What kind of answers?'

'What did you put in that slushy?'

Sebastian began walking around chairs.

'That I'm not saying.'

'Well you better!'

'Why?'

'Because of you Blaine has to get surgery'

Santana watched as a few of the warbler's eyes widen at the news. One chubby yet concerned warbler asked, if he was going to die. Sebastian had everyone clear out but the Cellos, so he could cream Santana at a singing duel. They sang 'Smooth Criminal' By Michael Jackson. They weaved in and out of chairs not breaking eye contact with each other. As the song ended, Sebastian walked towards the doorway.

'I was better' Santana explained

'No darling' Sebastian said with no emotion.

'I was better. What did you put in that slushie?' Santana said fiercly.

'Rock salt. It's okay though'

'Why is it okay? I just told you Blaine needs surgery'

'it's okay, because I didn't put any in this one' Sebastian said as he threw a blue slushy in Santana's face.

Sebastian then left Santana soaking in Slushie. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Rachel.

'Hey berry'

'Santana?'

'Yeah, where are you?'

'Don't tell anyone but I just dropped something off at Dalton.'

'That's awesome'

'Why?'

'Because I'm at Dalton and Sebastian just slushied me'

'Be there with a towel in like two minutes'

Meanwhile, at the other end of the school, Sebastian sat in his dorm room. Jeff and Nick were also in his room raiding his video games for something new to tryout when there was knocking at the door. Jeff answered the door, took an enveloped packaged and handed it to Sebastian. Sebastian opened it, and read the title 'Rach and SEb, Friends Forever', he flipped through the pages, old pictures of Rachel and him, old song ideas, old sayings. Before he could start reading the last page, Jeff distracted him.

'What is that?' Jeff asked.

'Just an old friend' Sebastian said, as he closed the book.


	4. Chapter 4

**An: for those who reviewed, story alerted and favorite my new story 'oh brother', thank you so much, and I figured out a main plot point, that I hope everyone will like. I changed the Rachel birth story btw. Well with that here's the update for Friends fornever. Please review all my stories, past and present.**

Rachel was singing in the choir room, minding her own business. When she was picked up by Brittany and put over her shoulder.

'What is the meaning of this?' Rachel said, she then felt herself being put down. She looked around to find herself on the stage, 'why am I here?'

Santana just rolled her eyes, as she watched the warbler's walking in.

'Is this going to take long?' Sebastian asked, 'I hate the stench of public schools.'

Rachel tensed up. She jumped up off the stage and began to run towards Sebastian in anger. Puck and Mike caught on quickly and ran at her. They were too late; Rachel managed to slap Sebastian hard across the face leaving a red handprint across his face.

'Rachel!' Quinn yelled, she watched as the small girl ran out of the room. She went off to follow her.

'So why are we here?' Sebastian asked.

'We aren't doing Michael' Kurt said.

'Didn't think you would give up so easily.'

'We are tired of the backstabbing and lying' Tina said.

'And besides that just because you are going sing Michael doesn't mean you understand him' Artie said.

'And you do?'

'Yes' Mercedes said.

The group started to sing 'black and white' by Michael Jackson.

Rachel had run pretty far. Quinn couldn't find her anywhere. She then heard sniffles coming from the vent system. Quinn thought that it was odd. She went into the janitor's closet to look in the vent system. When she saw how small it was, Rachel couldn't possibly be there. Quinn kept looking; she honestly had no idea where Rachel could have gone.

As the song, ended and all the warblers expect Sebastian where there on stage. Quinn went running back in.

'I can't find Rachel'

'What do you mean you can't find her?' Kurt asked, 'just follow the road of horrible fashion'

'That's mean' Jeff said.

'Wait he talks?' Puck asked, he has seen the boy a few times and has never heard him speak.

Sebastian could feel his heart just get torn out of his chest. He knew what he was doing to Rachel was far worse than what he did to Blaine. He may not love her as I want you forever as my wife, but they were best friends and he just abandoned her. He didn't call, email, and leave a note or even a pigeon saying what had happened and why he was going. If anyone had the right to be pissed at him it was Rachel. As he got back to Dalton, he reopened the notebook and went to the last page and read the letter.

_Dear Seba, _

_ I cried every night for six months when I saw that your house was for sale and that you had gone. I became numb to everything because of you. I get called ugly, man-hands, Rupaul, diva and more, on a daily basis. None of that name calling matters to me because the day you left I realized that I lost my best friend. I know it sounds stupid to you, but you're the one that left. What did I do that was so wrong? Why couldn't you tell me? I could have used you, we were supposed to do High School together. Instead you live in France for most of it, and I'm stuck in Lima getting slushied. For someone who promised to be my best friend forever, you are sure as well doing the worst job about it. When I needed you the most, you weren't there._

_ Love,_

_ Rach_

Sebastian read the letter over and over again. He actually shed a tear. Everything she wrote about him in that letter was true.

Flint had just gotten back from field Hockey, when he opened up the door to the dorm room to find Sebastian in tears.

'Are you crying? Flint asked.

'Yes, so why does it matter?' Sebastian said.

'I was just curious; you usually don't have any emotion.'

'Because I only ever have been told I was an ass by one person.'

'Are you kidding, everyone calls you that.'

'Not like this.' Sebastian said as he handed Flint the letter. He watched as Flint read it.

'Wait, that Rachel girl was your best friend and you left her' Flint asked, Sebastian just nodded, 'well makes sense that you got slapped in the face.'

'I just need to fix this' Sebastian said. He grabs his phone and leaves,

'What are you doing?' Flint yelled out.

Flint received no answer, he wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. Flint had gotten Quinn's number, earlier that day at McKinley. He wasn't sure how but he was now thankful for it.

_Hey Quinn_

_Who's this?_

_Flint_

_Oh, what's up?_

_Seb and rach are ex-best friends. She wrote him a letter how awful he's been. So if he shows up again, it has nothing to do with Blaine._

_Thanks for the warning._

Flint just hopped that Sebastian wouldn't put himself in a deeper hole than he already was apparently.

**An: please tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**An: this will be my only update for this week. I have class tomorrow and I'm going to be away for 2 days, I have to attend a funeral for my uncle, who unexpectly passed away on Friday Night. I probably won't write anything until at least next Monday. So here's the update for Friends Fornever**

Sebastian Smythe was the smart, rich boy, who got everything he ever wanted. On the outside, he was the image of perfect. Perfect hair, skin, body, you know it Sebastian had it. On the inside though, Sebastian was still that fourteen year old dork. He wasn't always an asshole. He did have a heart and soul, it just seem to disappear when Rachel had left his life. Sebastian focused on the road as the rain that had started got more and more harsh. He flashed back to that night he was told they were leaving.

_Sebastian was reading 'The NoteBook'. He was only reading it because Rachel wouldn't stop talking about how good of a book it was and for him to stop her from talking about it, he told her he'd read it._

'_Sebastian, son' his father said. Sebastian turned the book down and looked at the eyes of his father. 'we are leaving for France tonight'_

'_I have to tell Rachel' Sebastian said_

'_Don't worry about that silly girl' _

'_She's my best friend' Sebastian yelled. 'Why are we moving anyway?'_

'_Because I have some business to attend to that is long term and you aren't the son I wish for people to know.' _

'_France isn't going to help that' Sebastian yelled._

_That next morning, they had arrived in France. Sebastian then spent that night crying. He left his best friend, without being able to say goodbye to her._

Sebastian made a quick u-turn. Luckily no cops or anyone else were on the road. He quickly went back to his dorm room and pulled through a box of stuff he had that no place to go. He hadn't realized that Flint had gotten out of the shower. Flint stared at him as he dug deep inside this box.

'Dude what are you looking for?" flint asked.

Sebastian soon pulled out the book.

'This' Sebastian said.

'The Notebook?' Flint asked confused, 'wouldn't take you as the type.'

'It's a long story dealing with Rachel.' Sebastian said, as he went to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and pen and began writing.

'So do you like her?" Flint said.

'No, she's my best friend' Sebastian said, 'I'm just trying to win her back.'

'You are doing what guys do to date a girl'

'I don't like her, like that'

'Sure'

'I don't' Sebastian yelled

'Fine, fine' Flint said as he raised his hands above his head in innocence.

Flint left the room leaving Sebastian to finish his letter.

A few hours later, Sebastian found himself arriving at Rachel's doorstep. He had the book in hand and was about to ring the doorbell but chickened out. He was afraid that she'd reject his apology and kick in the balls again. He was also afraid that Flint might have been right, maybe he was falling for her. He set the book on the bench and left.

Rachel and Santana were having a girl's night while Brittany was out of town with her family. Santana had just arrived and she was about to ring the door bell when she caught eye of an old tattered book with a paper sticking out in the center of it. Santana picked the book up and rang the doorbell. Rachel answered right away.

'Hey san' Rachel said letting Santana in.

'You left your book outside' Santana said, handing her the book over.

'No I didn't' Rachel said taking it. She looked at the cover, a small tear dripped on her face when she saw property of Rachel Berry on the inside cover.

'Why are you crying about a book?' Santana asked.

'Because the last person to have this book was Sebastian' Rachel said, as she pulled the paper out and began to read it.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I know you have every right to think I'm an ass and don't deserve a second chance at your friendship and I agree with you. I just need to explain what had happen that night. My dad had gotten deep into his drug problems and managed to find a job with his company over in France, so he could get the drugs more easily. He told me that night we were moving that I have 20 minutes to pack what I wanted to keep. I grab some clothes and this book. I would have gotten you but despite your small statue you wouldn't have fit. I told my father I wanted to let you know, he told me you weren't important but he was wrong you were, I mean are the most important person in the world to me.'_

_Sebastian_

_ p.s. page 124 was the last page I read that night before getting the news. I was never able to finish reading it._

Rachel folded the letter and just fell into Santana's arms crying. Santana began to get concern.

'What did that fucker do?' Santana said.

'Nothing wrong' Rachel said, 'I just closure I needed.'

'And what was that?' Santana asked.

'That he didn't mean to leave me' Rachel said, 'and what we had wasn't a waste of time'

Sebastian wasn't able to face her. That next morning he was regretting not doing so. He heard a small voice behind him. He turned around to find Rachel looking at him in tears.

'Sebastian' Rachel said.

'Rachel' Sebastian breathed out as he got up and walked towards her.

**An: hopefully you like this update. So Sebastian has feelings for Rachel but denies it. Rachel doesn't know what she feels yet. So please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: I haven't update lately and I'm going to disappear for another two weeks after this quick update. I have three papers to write for school. After this month, I will have time to write a few updates a week along with vlog and other videos that I'm gay to post on my youtube channel in the near future. I'll let it known when I began to upload those.**

Sebastian stood there staring at Rachel. He stood there arms length away from her. His body was slightly tensed; you couldn't blame him though because last time they were this close, she had attacked him out of rage of anger. He watched her hand rise up and rubs his arm. He slowly loosens up.

'Sebastian, I miss you' Rachel said.

'I missed you too' Sebastian said.

'Why did you never call?" Rachel asked.

"It's complicated" Sebastian said. He didn't want to let Rachel what he had gone through.

"Why are you back?" Rachel asked

"It's complicated" Sebastian said, he never forgot how nosy Rachel could be when she wanted information from someone.

"No it's not. I know it has to do with your father and his drug problem." Rachel said, "Where is your father?"

"France prison" Sebastian said.

"So you were deported back?" Rachel said, "How did you get into Dalton then?"

"You ask too many questions" Sebastian said.

"Because you're my brother and you mean more to me than anyone else" Rachel said.

Rachel then went closer to Sebastian and pulled him into a hug.

As they were embraced in their hug, Jeff walked by. His mouth dropped in shock. He thought Rachel hated Sebastian. He also thought that Sebastian had a thing for Blaine. Jeff then quickly went off before either, Sebastian or Rachel could notice that he was nearby. Rachel soon let go of Sebastian.

'Hey, I have to go to dinner with my dads. You can come if you want?' Rachel said.

"No, that's fine. I have warbler practice and your dads probably hate me for abandoning you" Sebastian said, he was more afraid of Rachel's parents then his own because he knew that they actually cared.

"No they won't. Well maybe at first but if you tell them the truth, they won't" Rachel said, begging.

"Maybe I'll stop by later" Sebastian said, he pulled Rachel in one last hug. Put his phone number in her phone and watched her leave as he went off to practice.

As he walked into Warbler practice, he could hear Jeff telling Nick that he just saw Sebastian and Rachel together. Nick quickly saw Sebastian and started yelling at him.

"What the hell? You can't get Blaine, so you are now trying for Rachel?" Nick said angrily

"That's not what is happening at all" Sebastian said.

"How would we know?" Nick said.

"You won't and frankly the only person who has the right to know about anything is Rachel" Sebastian yelled.

"Wait, do you have feelings for her?" Jeff asked

"No I don't have feelings for Rachel. You know what I don't have to explain my past to you guys" Sebastian said.

"We never mentioned that" Nick said.

"Wait you and Rachel have history together" Jeff asked lost.

"Yeah 14 years of it" Sebastian said, as he walked out of the room pissed off. He needed to go talk to Rachel. He was pretty certain that Nick and Jeff would tell Kurt and Blaine what just happened and she needed to know.

Jeff and Nick just stood there looking at each other for a little bit, confused about what to do next. Nick finally pulled his phone out and called Blaine. Blaine didn't answer his phone though.

"Hey Blaine, its Nick call me back when you can, I just saw Rachel with Sebastian. When I asked Sebastian about it, he was being much hesitated and said something about 14 years."

Nick hung up the phone hoping that it wouldn't take Blaine that long to answer back.

Meanwhile in Lima, Rachel was sitting down to dinner when she heard the door bell ring. She was going to go get the door but her Jewish father Hiram, beat her to the door. Her heart dropped when she heard her dad yell.

'What the hell are you doing back here?" Hiram said.

Sebastian was pretty sure his badass cover just ran off in the woods somewhere. He knew that he was going have to face the Berry men soon, but he never really thought about it.

"I already talked to Rachel and I have been explaining everything to her" Sebastian said.

Rachel took this chance to save Sebastian from her father.

"Yes daddy, he told me everything already" Rachel said. "But I don't know why he's here"

"Well, I'm going to go eat my dinner. Don't take too long. I expect you will be joining us?" Hiram said towards Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded his head. Rachel just busted out laughing.

'Why are you laughing at me?"

"You would be dead right now, if I didn't save you"

"You didn't save me"

"Oh okay." Rachel said sarcastically. "So why are you here?"

"To tell you that Jeff saw us hugging and Nick and him confronted me about it."

"Why would that matter to me?"

"They think we are dating, behind everyone's back"

"Eww, you are my brother"

"Well technically I'm not." Sebastian said, leaning forward trying to kiss her. She smacked him across the face before he could try to do so. "Oww."

"Sebbers, don't make me take out the contract we signed"

"We were Five" Sebastian said. "Maybe they are getting to something."

"If they don't know you're a pig now. I don't know when they will ever learn" Rachel joked. "Come on let's eat dinner."

As the two teenagers were walking in the dining room, they could hear her dads talking.

"So you think they are finally going to realize they are made for each other" Hiram asked.

"No clue, sweety" Leroy said back.

Sebastian looked at Rachel who was rolling her eyes.

**An: hopefully this update was alright. Please review. also, I'm writing Sebestian as Bi-sexual because it's adds more interest, but he pefers guys. Also, I'm not sure if I'm going get them together or they will try and they learn it's just wrong between them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: let's doing some time jumping for this next chapter of friends fornever**

It had been nearly two months since Rachel and Sebastian began hanging out together. If they weren't at school, or at their respectable glee practice, getting ready to beat each other, they were attached to each other. Even though, they usually hung out in a small town between Westerville and Lima, they did sometimes hang out at her house or his dorm room. This weekend was her house. Her dads had to leave for their annual cruise and Rachel didn't want to be alone. She prayed that Puck hadn't remember what weekend it was and show up with the rest of the glee club with alcohol in tow, like they did last year.

Sebastian had found himself a spot of Rachel's brown couch, as he watched her look like a lost puppy trying to find its owner or a child trying to find his mother. He couldn't help but laugh at her. When she began to peak out windows, by slowly opening up the curtains and quickly closing them, he watched for a little longer and decided to go up and grab her. As he gripped her sides and pulled her body towards her, she screamed fairly loudly then she started to giggle.

'You know if you were actually getting attacked you'd be dead by now' Sebastian said, as he flipped her to face him. 'so what do we have planned tonight?'

'We can watch a movie' Rachel implied, unless you have something else planned

'Does your dad still have his air hockey table' Sebastian asked.

Rachel's dad Leroy had his own game room in their basement. She had neglected to tell the rest of New Directions about it, because she wasn't too sure about drunken people and darts.

'Yeah' Rachel said. 'It's in the basement.'

Sebastian suddenly became a small child and let go of Rachel and began running for the basement.

'Sebastian' Rachel yelled running after him.

The two teenagers were soon enough down in the basement. Sebastian raised his hands over his head claiming victory to the world is his. Rachel just laughed and hit him on the chest. She walked over to what looked like a normal wall and pushed it apart to reveal a dark blue room with an air hockey, foosball table, poker table, pool table and a mini bar set up.

'I see Papa Leroy upgrade the place' Sebastian said. 'Tell him I approve.'

'I'm sure he'll appreciate that,' Rachel said, 'so Mr. Smythe, what should we play first?"

"How about some air hockey," Sebastian said.

"It's on" Rachel said.

The two played countless rounds of air hockey then moved on to the pool table. Rachel stopped in the middle of play when she heard someone ring her doorbell.

"I'll be right back, someone is here" Rachel said. "you stay here."

As Rachel left, Sebastian decided to follow behind her, and well take his shirt off along the way of doing so. he made sure Rachel wouldn't see him until he needed her too. Rachel had reached her front door and opened it up to find almost all, no wait, all the glee club, standing at her front door.

"What are you doing here, "Rachel asked them.

"If my calendar is right, your dads left last night for their yearly cruise," Puck said, "so that means your house is free for a party."

"No" Rachel said.

"Why not," Brittany whined.

"I'm busy," Rachel said.

"Yeah, right" Finn said, she wasn't sure why he was even there.

Sebastian could see she wasn't going to win this battle. So he decided to help her a little bit by walking up to the front door.

'What's going on Rachel,' Sebastian said.

'It's nothing," Rachel stated.

"This doesn't look like nothing," Sebastian said.

"Rachel, why are you hanging out with the monster," Kurt said.

"Yeah, he threw rock salt in my eye," Blaine complained.

"Are you sleeping with him," Quinn asked.

Rachel let the group began to ask questions and watched as they began to fight over each other by raising their voices. Rachel turned and looked at Sebastian who had taken his shirt off. She looked down his long lean torso. She licked her licks slightly without noticing, but it was noticed by Santana. Santana walked over to the two and whispered into Rachel's ear.

"If you want to get the dirty on tonight, I can get them to leave."

"Santana" Rachel said rather loudly, she then went back to whispering, "I don't want to get it on with Seb."

"Sure and I'm not wet for a threesome with Brittany and Quinn right now." Santana said, Santana then turned to the group. "Who wants to watch funny girl?"

Rachel knew Santana was kidding. She watched as everyone raced back to their cars and drove off. Santana and Brittany hadn't left quite yet. Brittany looked at Sebastian.

'So what is he' Brittany asked.

"He's my best friend," Rachel said, hugging onto Sebastian.

"Oh," Brittany said, "see you Monday."

Rachel watched as Brittany and Santana left in Santana's car. Rachel and Sebastian walked back inside and she closed the door and locked it. Rachel then looked up at Sebastian, the same time he was looking down. Their lips met in an accidently kiss.

**An: here's the update, next chapter New Directions is going let Rachel know what they think of her actions. So please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: I have a lot of things to take care of this week for my finals, but I'm going to write this update. This will be the final chaper. There might be more this week but don't expect much. Also, once these stories are completed, I'm doing a Rachel Berry Free-Summer and more than likely a non-glee summer. So please review. **

The voices seem to surround her at quicken pace and some seem to be getting louder and louder. Rachel tries not to focus in what they are saying, but she can't help it.

"Manhands, how can you be friends with him?"

"Jesse 2.0"

"He's only using you to get to Blaine."

"He's trying to change you."

Rachel takes her hands and folds her fingers around the edge of the seat and squeezes it until her knuckles were bleaching white. She then breathed out and unclenched. She got up slowly and turned to look at all the faces then just screamed at them.

"Seriously, everyone shut up," Rachel yelled, she was angry and she wanted them to all know, "you know nothing about what has ever gone on between Sebastian and myself. This isn't Jesse 2.0., He has never tried to hurt me or change me ever. We met each other when we were 5. He isn't just some puppy I picked off the street. He's a liar, okay, I get that. He lies because he has too. He's an asshole because that's all he knows."

"You're just covering for him, because you are in love with him" Kurt yelled. "You shouldn't love someone who nearly made Blaine lose his sight."

"It doesn't matter" Blaine mumbled.

"Well for one, that slushy was for you, Kurt." Santana added.

"It shouldn't matter if I'm friends with him or that I possibly in love with him. Ever since, I started hanging out with him, two months ago, he has not bothered any of you, not once," Rachel said, "you're welcome, by the way."

Rachel picked up her backpack and put it over one shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked, shyly.

"To talk to someone" Rachel said, as she slammed the choir door.

Mr. Schuester then walked in to the choir room and looked confused as to why Rachel had stormed off and he hadn't even said anything yet.

Rachel turned on her music really loud. She sent a quick text to her dads saying she was going be late coming home. She then pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the highway. It took her only an hour to get to Dalton, Which says something about how fast she was driving because it's supposed to take two hours to get there. She pulled into a parking spot in the guest parking lot. After signing in as a guest, she walked to find the Warbler practice room. after asking another Dalton Student, where she may find it. she had found herself in front of two double doors. She could hear singing coming out from behind it. she opened the door, slowly and slipped in. the door, however, wasn't quite and it caused the warblers to stop singing and stare at the girl like she was lunch. Sebestian pushed through the crowd and went to Rachel.

"Rachel, why are you here," Sebastian asked.

"It's nothing, sorry for interrupting your practice," Rachel said, turning to open the door.

Sebastian grabbed her waist and pulled her away from the door, so he would be between Rachel and the doorway.

"Sebastian" Rachel moaned.

"you came all the way here for a reason," Sebastian said, "I'm not letting you go until I find that reason."

"I could always jump out the window" Rachel said.

"we are on the fourth floor" Jeff added in.

She looked at Sebastian eyes. She had to tell him. She then grabbed his face and pulled down and kissed him. She didn't care if the other warblers were practically surrounding them. Apparently, he didn't either because he kissed her back.

"May I ask, what brought this on," Sebastian asked, "not that I don't enjoy it."

"Today in glee club, my teammates were yelling at me for last Friday and how I shouldn't be friends or like you because you're an asshole and what you did to Blaine."

"Nice friends, you got there," Sebastian joked, "so why the kiss?"

"Because you are the only person, I have ever cared about," Rachel said,

"Do you mean that," Sebastian asked.

"Yes" Rachel said.

Rachel found herself wrapped in a big hug by Sebastian. He bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She didn't answer him, instead she yelled out to the room.

"Who wants to be there Thursday, when I tell New Directions, I'm dating Sebastian.

A few of the warblers raised their hands. Rachel giggled at their eagerness. Sebastian grabbed Rachel's head again and kissed her once more on the lips.

**An: so this is the last chapter. Please review.**


End file.
